All-Time Greats VI
Player Set Construction All-Time Greats VI consists of 4,066 Strat-O-Matic cards: * every card from ATG V (3,768) ** including the 108 cards of SOM's Negro League All-Stars set * plus 134 cards new to ATG, consisting of players from 1980 on, including active greats like Albert Pujols, Alex Rodriguez, and Roy Halladay * plus 40 cards added on September 15, 2011 * plus 20 cards added on October 17, 2011 * plus 20 cards added on November 17, 2011 * plus 20 cards added on December 15, 2011 * plus 21 cards added on January 30, 2012 * plus 18 cards added on February 22, 2012 * plus 25 cards added on March 22, 2012 The list of all the players in the Negro League All-Stars set can be viewed here. An Excel spreadsheet containing all the players, their stats, and their salaries can be downloaded here. Multiple years per player (the following is unchanged from ATG V) Players can have more than one card available each - for instance, Babe Ruth's 1921 and 1927 cards are both available. However, only one card for each player may be owned in a given league at any time; thus, you won't see 2 Rickey Hendersons in the same outfield, and you won't see any Koufax vs. Koufax pitching duels. How the Salary Cap Auto-Draft works (the following is unchanged from ATG V) Each different card for a player has its own different salary, based on the value of that card. You can choose to put ONE card for any given player on your draft list. Say you choose Babe Ruth's 1927 card, because of its historical significance. Someone else in your league chooses Ruth's 1921 card, because it's even more of an offensive monster. Let's say you ranked your Babe higher, so the auto-draft awards him to you, and the other team receives a LF replacement as expected. You now are the sole owner of Babe Ruth in your league, with his 1927 card. Waivers (the following is unchanged from ATG V) Waivers works as expected; you can place claims on specific cards (e.g. Johnny Bench 1975), and, when waivers claims are processed, if another team happens to claim any card of that player (e.g. Johnny Bench 1978), his 1975 card is no longer available to you. How in-season transactions work (the following is unchanged from ATG V) If a team drops a player, that card as well as every other available card for that player in the set is made available in the free agent pool. This means that another team (or the same team) may pick up a different card for that player if it chooses to. Trading with other teams is not affected; if you have Mike Schmidt's 1980 card on your team, that is the only Mike Schmidt card you may trade to another team. Ballparks The 170 ballparks available in ATG VI are the same 128 from ATG V, plus 42 new ballparks (which include the 30 parks from the 2005 season set, and 12 others brought back from previous versions of ATG). Subsets You may choose to draft from (and create/join a league that uses) any of the following 4 subsets of ATG VI (as opposed to the entire ATG VI set). In each one, the entire Negro League All-Stars set (108 cards) is included. *'AL-Only' - 2,102 cards *'NL-Only' - 1,988 cards *'Pre-WW2' (1888-1946) - 1,528 cards *'Post-WW2' (1947-2009) - 2,562 cards Live drafts Live drafts are available for ATG VI and all subsets. Note: we needed to resort to a hack where only the most expensive card for each player is represented in the draft. This means when you see "Babe Ruth" in there, that's really his 1921 card (thus he's ranked #1), and that card is what you'll ultimately get on your roster if you draft him. Once the preseason waivers period is over, you can switch him to a different year easily.